


Wherever You Go

by Vesi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s03 Cat Blanc, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesi/pseuds/Vesi
Summary: It never happened, except it did.And it hurts.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	Wherever You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up around in the middle of the night to check out what had gone on in the latest episode. When I went back to sleep, I had a dream about what happened, which lead to this.

Later that day, Marinette lay on her bed, a contemplative expression on her face.

Tikki flew to her side, cocking her head. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” said Marinette, her eyebrows scrunching. Her eyes tightened.

“_Marinette_,” Tikki prodded.

Her chosen sighed. “It’s just...I never expected Chat Noir of all people to be akumatized.” She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees.  “Seeing him like that-it felt _unnatural_.  And Paris! All because he found out who I was?”

“The rule is there for a reason,” Tikki said, regretfully.  “Maybe other holders can get away with breaking it, but your and Chat Noir’s miraculouses are the most powerful of them all.  The slightest misstep can lead to devastating consequences. That’s why it’s so important your identities stay secret, at least until Hawk Moth is defeated.”

“I know.” Marinette burrowed her chin into the space behind her knees. Her next words came out muffled: “He knew my identity...did I know his?”

“Marinette-”

She looked up, eyes wide with distress.  “What happens when a timeline is erased? Is it, like, a total wipe, or is it like when you press a pencil onto a piece of paper too hard so that when you try to erase whatever you wrote you can still remember some of what used to be there?”

Tikki hovered in closer, concern wafting from her every movement. “Why are you asking me this?”

Marinette didn’t reply. Her breath started to stutter, her face crumpled, and she buried her face into her lap.

“T-Tikki...” Marinette lifted her head to reveal a cascade of tears traipsing down her cheeks. “I-I don’t-”

“Marinette!” Tikki placed a paw on Marinette’s face.  “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I-I feel...I feel like I’ve _lost_ something,” she said, her voice cracking. “Something-something _important_.”

She shook her head, scrunching her eyes closed as if that would push down the inexplicable grief that had taken root deep in her heart.  Whatever else she tried to say was lost in an eruption of harsh and heartbroken sobs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. 
> 
> I cried a little writing this, no joke ;.; The title is taken from a quote taken from a franchise with certain themes I found extremely relatable to Cat Blanc. One of these days I'll write a crossover fic, if only to fix what happened here. 
> 
> Please, if you can, let me know what you thought of this piece! Criticism is welcome of course-all I ask for is delicacy delivering it <3


End file.
